The Kaiser's Nightmare
by Thoughts of Persephone
Summary: This is my first story here. The Kaiser eats a little too much ice cream and sweets and ends up having a nightmare that changes his life and his ways with Wormmon. R&R!


The Kaiser's Nightmare  
  
Celestia: I can't help it, Ken. I feel like writing about a nightmare that the Digimon Kaiser has. It's going to be hilarious!  
  
Ken: How come I'm in every single story of yours?  
  
Cattramon: For one thing, when you're in a story, it gets more interesting.  
  
Wormmon: Not to mention that she's in love with you.  
  
Yanomon: This story is Rated G. This is about the weird dream that the Digimon Kaiser has when he falls asleep one night at the controls. It's guaranteed to have you laughing, yet there is a very cute ending.  
  
Celestia: I don't own Digimon or Furby or Barney or Butt-Ugly Martians or.you get the idea. I do own Prof. Yamamoto, Furbymon, Celestia Entity Ichijouji (this one in the story), Celestia Entity Ichijouji II (Kelly for short), her twin Jasmine Alterego Ichijouji (Jazz for short), and last but not least, Cattramon and Yanomon (the two Digimon up there made by me).  
  
It was any ordinary night in the Digiworld. The Digidestined were at home sleeping, Control Spires popped up here and there, and the Digimon Kaiser was staying up late and watching TV and eating chocolate happily. (A/N: I just noticed that it rhymes (TV and happily).) Well, wouldn't you be happy if you could take control of a world, own a moving fortress, and sit around watching TV and eating gourmet chocolate? Of course, he wasn't alone. Wormmon was curled up in his lap. Usually Ken wouldn't allow this, but Wormmon had gotten the chocolates especially for Ken, so it was a way of thanking him ^_^. Right now, he was flipping through the channels until he got to the Late Night News Channel (LNNC) that was off the air until it was about midnight or one in the morning. He decided to stay tuned a little. "And in other news, a weird creature called Furbymon was sighted around Antarctica. (Furbymon on screen in Antarctica: Wooky!) It looked very similar to the popular toy Furby, but it was millions of times larger." Ken was getting tired of LNNC, so he switched to Nickelodeon to see what was on. Tonight, they weren't showing the usually scheduled Nick at Nite. Instead, they were showing a non-stop marathon of "Butt-Ugly Martians". Ken hated this show, so he flipped the channel again. On it was the worst show ever. The show is so horrible that the title of the show and name of the main character on there is considered a cuss word to preteen language.  
  
  
  
  
  
.Quite a lot of suspense here, huh?.  
  
  
  
  
  
.Barney. Ken immediately flipped the channel. This looked like an interesting sci-fi movie, so he set the remote down and settled into his warm and cozy throne. He looked down at his lap. Wormmon had fallen asleep. He look precious, snuggled up in his lap like that. "Awwwwww." the Kaiser cooed softly. Of course, the sweet moment between Ken and the cute widdle baby worm didn't last long. He shoved Wormmon off of his lap. Wormmon suddenly woke up. "Wormmon, get me a sundae with nuts, sprinkles, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup." "But it's Thursday," said Wormmon. "You know what I mean!" shrieked the Kaiser. "Okay, then what flavor of ice cream do you want?" Wormmon asked. "Strawberry," Ken replied. "Mmm, strawberry." "Um, hello? Master?" Wormmon asked. The Kaiser snapped out of his "strawberry trance". "Huh? Oh yeah," he said, "I want strawberry." Wormmon then went on to get the stuff that Ken wanted. Ken watched the movie. It turned out that it was about a machine that transported the person in it to the past or the future. Then Wormmon came back with Ken's ice cream. Ken snatched it right out of Wormmon's hands. "It's about time," he remarked sulkily. He ate it as he watched the movie. The man in the movie first went to the past where he experienced kindergarten all over again, and then he went to the future where he met his future wife and child. The movie was getting boring. Ken was getting REALLY sleepy as the movie drew to a close, and he did what every Kaiser did when he had a nice bellyful of chocolate: he went to sleep. Wormmon wanted to get back up in Ken's nice, comfy lap, but he feared that he'd wake Ken up, and he'd be mad. However, he didn't know the weird effects that chocolate had on one's mind.  
  
Ken looked around. It appeared that he was in some kind of laboratory. Scientists in white coats and geeky glasses were standing in a group, whispering amongst themselves. Nearby was a machine that looked so familiar to the one in the movie. Ken moved in closer, and he could hear what they were saying: "It's a time machine. We have to find someone to volunteer to test it." "Well, you can count me out. You can't rely on one of those time-traveling thingamabobs." "But we need some kind of guinea pig! If no one volunteers, we'll never find out if time travel is possible. Think of all the things we could stop from happening if we can go to the past or the future." The Kaiser, being his usual egotistical self, felt like he could do anything and raised his hand. "I'll do it." The scientists looked at him and the geekiest of them said, "Hey, you're not one of us! Where'd you come from?" Ken had to think. "Uh.Internet?" "Good enough for us. My name's Professor Yamamoto. What's your name, young Internet boy?" "I'm Ken Ichijouji," the Kaiser replied. "How old are you, Ken?" Prof. Yamamoto asked. "I'm 12," he replied. "I have to admit, Ken, you're pretty brave to be volunteering to do this. Do you realize that this may cause us to enter a wonderful new era of technology?" "Yes, Professor, I do," Ken said. "You also have to remember that this isn't a game," Prof. Yamamoto reminded him. "It would change the world as we know it. One wrong move and the entire world may be destroyed. You will be going there on your own and you must stay and come back within 24 hrs., no more, no less. When you come back, tell us as much about it as you can remember.if you can remember any of it. This may affect our memories too." "I understand my duties and I am willing to accept them," Ken said. "I'm ready to go." "You are one courageous kid. Goodbye, soldier!" Prof. Yamamoto then saluted to the Kaiser. Ken thought, People nowadays sure do respect their superiors! Ken then bravely boarded the time machine. The inside had plaid wallpaper. "You think they could choose a better interior," Ken said to himself. He reached for the lever and pulled it towards Past.  
  
TBC.  
  
Well, what do you think so far? I'll upload another chapter as soon as possible. R&R!  
  
  
  
What to look for in the future:  
  
No Greater Love: Rated PG-13, AU, and NOT a romance. After the D-Reaper incident, Jeri's abusive father has gotten worse. Now that he's killed her stepmother, it seems that Jeri's life has become a living hell. However, could her unsuspecting teacher Mrs. Asaji have a way out for her? Also, Jeri learns a shocking secret about her teacher that changes her life forever. This is Rated PG-13 due to abuse, violence, death, and cussing, some censored and some not. This is also a songfic using the song "No Greater Love" by Rachael Lampa. This is AU because, well.you'll have to read the story and find out when I publish it.  
  
Death Rose: Rated PG-13 due to extreme violence and angst and slight romance. They thought Ame Suzuki had died several years ago. But when she returned a year after her supposed death, Ken Ichijouji begins to have second thoughts, and the wretched DiabloGatomon is scheming to kill her off for good by use of the fatal Death Rose. Now, it's up to Ame, Ken, and the other Digidestined, with the help of an unknown Digidestined and a BlackGatomon to send DiabloGatomon to her demise and save Earth and the Digiworld from total annihilation.  
  
Wedding Dumbbells: Rated G, but contains a small bit of romance and one- sided Daikari. It also contains a lot of humor. When T.K.'s parents decide to get married again, and Cody's mom decides to marry a nice man with two daughters of his own, are they ready for the changes in their life? And what about Davis? A mysterious fortuneteller foresees that Davis will be married in the future.with Kari. Holy matrimony! Is that so? Read and find out when it's published! 


End file.
